


Reach

by lionessvalenti



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, First Time, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Leia checks in on Luke and his new hand, and Luke finds she's checking in for something more.





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Luke tries not to pry into Leia's emotions. He could so easily reach out into the Force and pick out her weaknesses, her desires, but he keeps a distance. The Force isn't a toy, a tool for spying on his friends. He has too much respect for Leia. He tries to keep himself closed to her.

It would be easy, except for the way she is so open with him. He can sense her shutting down around strangers, around Lando, and even Chewbacca, but when Luke is alone with her, she opens herself to him. It's almost as if she's welcoming him to reach into her mind.

They're friends, he reasons. They have a kinship that he's never felt with anyone. It's Han she loves, he knows that, but what she has with Luke, he knows it's something special. When he called to her, she heard him. She came for him. He'd never forget that.

Luke thinks nothing of it when Leia enters his quarters on the Nebulon-B. The room is small, barely larger than a cupboard, with a bed built into the wall and warm lights overhead. He knows Leia's room is larger than his, a princess' privilege, but she still comes to see him. She's dressed in white, a simple robe held closed with a sash around the waist. Her hair is pulled up in one of her complicated braided buns, with a few locks of hair framing her face. It brings out her eyes, he can't help but notice.

"How's the hand?" she asks as she sits down next to him on the bed. Without waiting for his answer, she takes his new hand in hers. Her fingertips graze over his palm, and he suppresses a shudder.

"It's going to take some getting used to," Luke replies. "It works fine, but it feels different. The way it feels is different."

Leia lifts her chin to look at him. "But you can feel, right?" Her thumb runs along the length of his pinky finger before coming to rest at the knuckle. She holds him there, her thumb moving in gentle circles.

"I can." His face grows hot, and he hopes she can't see the way he flushes at her touch. There are sensors in the robotic hand, levels he can have the med-droids adjust. The way Leia is touching him, it's overload. Maybe they have his sensitivity too high. Maybe that's why he's growing hard at her touch.

Her eyes widen slightly, and he pulls away from her. The kinship, the connection, she feels it too, he knows that. It goes both ways, it seems, and he puts his guilt, his arousal, out on display for her.

"Luke," she said, brushing the hair out of his face, "it's fine. It's... it's why I came here. I thought you knew."

He dares to look up at her, and there is only kindness her eyes. "But Han--"

"You think Han doesn't take opportunities when they're presented to him?" Leia raises her eyebrows, her mouth pulling into a playful smirk. "I'm sure if we asked him, he'd say something like, _Don't put your life on hold for me, Princess_." Her impersonation of Han is passable, but still ridiculous. Luke cracks a smile.

"We're going to rescue him, you know," Luke says.

"I know." Leia takes his hand again and squeezes it. It does nothing to ease his erection. "I trust you, Luke. I trust you more than anyone."

He can feel her truth, not just in her words, but in every emotion she's sending him. With his other hand, he reaches up slowly and touches her face, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her cheek. She flushes every so slightly under his touch, sighing as she leans into him.

"Tell me what to do," he says, but he knows what she wants him to do. He can feel every part of her lighting up and opening to him. For everything she's done for him, the least he can do is give this back to her.

Leia pulls the sash at her waist and the robe opens. She's wearing nothing under it, revealing everything. Luke's mouth dries as his eyes are drawn to her breasts. His hand drops from her cheek to cup one of her breasts, drawing his thumb across her nipple. It hardens under his touch, and Leia swells toward him.

"Here," she says softly, guiding his overly sensitive robotic hand between her legs. There, she's hot and wet, and his fingers slip uncertainly until he finds the hard nub she's thinking of. She gasps softly.

She spreads her legs, giving him better access to her body, and as she does, Luke can feel the memory of every time she touched herself, in the quiet of a lonely room, or on a starship, taking her to senate hearing. He flips through each memory, from the stress relief, the boredom, the unrepentant arousal, to more recently, to Hoth, to thinking of him as she orgasms.

"Leia," he mumbles, leaning closer to her to kiss her neck. With renewed confidence, he presses against her, his erection rubbing against her thigh.

"Lay down," she says, pulling away from his just slightly as she shrugs out of her dress.

Luke does as he's told, reluctantly taking his hand away from the warmth between her legs. There's power in the pleasure he can give her, and he wants to give it to her.

He takes up all the room on the bed now, so she stands above him, glorious in her nudity. She smiles fondly at him as she pulls down the front of his pants, just to enough to expose his cock. Her fingers run over the tip and Luke shudders. He knows she's never done this before either. They can learn together.

"I'm going to--" Leia says as she climbs atop him. They barely fit together on the narrow bed, her knees pushed against him, and still one leg is nearly falling off the edge.

"I know," Luke says quickly, and he reaches into the depths of the Force to hold her up. He doesn't care if it's an abuse of the power, and an inkling of his own potential to abuse it plants a seed in his mind. He casts the thought aside.

Leia sinks onto him, capturing his cock inside of her. They gasp in unison, and she laughs, tightening around him. She moves slowly on him, and he raises his hips to meet her. She leans forward and rests a hand on his chest. She opens her mouth as if she speak, but there's nothing to say that Luke doesn't already know.

Luke's hands come to rest at her hips, holding her, feeling her, simply touching her because he can. She feels good, and strong, like a boulder, but he knows how fragile she is. That inside, she can break. He's always known her, he can feel that, he's known it since the moment he saw her hologram message. They're meant to be together, some way. Any way.

"Touch me," Leia gasps, and Luke brings his hand back between her legs and his fingers circle her clit with the ease of now knowing how she likes to be touched. She throws her head back as she orgasms, thrusting herself harder onto him as she does.

For every pleasure, there's a guilt churning in Luke's stomach. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. Is it because of Han? No, it's because of Leia, because of their connection, it shouldn't be like this, he knows that, but he can't stop himself from coming deep inside of her.

Leia rides him until he's soft, and she stretches out atop him, her head resting on his chest. "We didn't do anything wrong," she says. "I know you think we did, but we didn't. I love you, Luke. There's no darkness in that."

Luke sets his hand on the back of her head, feeling the softness of her hair against his skin. She isn't wrong, but that doesn't mean darkness isn't a part of him.

But Leia came for him. He'd never forget that.


End file.
